supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Earth Movement
History Origin The Free Earth Movement was formed on the planet Earth after the last remnants of the Kryptonians civilization arrived on the planet. These survivors who numbered 10,000 strong managed to survive the devastating effects of the Clone Wars on their homeworld of Krypton. However, the war had a deadly impact of their biology as it led to the creation of The Plague which inflicted their bodies with a deadly disease. In order to survive, they decided to relocate their civilization to Earth where they established a Climate Purification Plant on Orchard Island to release anti-bodies that would protect their bodies. They also completely disarmed the Terran civilization and removed any threat that could be posed by planetary militaries whereupon they established themselves as leaders of the planet. The Kryptonians developed the Ultranet to monitor all regions on the planet but allowed the creation of the No Krypton Zone where humans were allowed to live in peace without interference from the masters of the planet. However, the Terrans resented the presence of the Kryptonians who they referred to in a derogatory way by calling them "cueballs". Thus, the Free Earth Underground was established that sought to sabotage facilities controlled by the Kryptonians. Lex Luthor of Team Luthor that was part of the Terran Security Services was a secret member of Free Earth whilst outwardly he portrayed himself as a Kryptonian agent. At some point, Lois Lane was inducted into the organization where they worked to find a way to free Earth from Kryptonian rule. Unforgiven Many years after the Kryptonians established themselves on the planet, their youngest child was Kal-El; the son of Jor-El who went against his peoples decision by saving his son before they abandoned their homeworld. However, the child suffered from holding a dual heritage as whilst he was Kryptonian by birth; he was raised on Earth which meant he was sympathetic to the Terrans. This led to him observing the vigilante known as the Batman and attempting to determine why the Dark Knight was fixated on breaking into the Orchard Island facility. Deciding to accompany him, he witnessed Luthor kill Bruce Wayne which led to Kal-El wearing masked clothes of the Free Earth Movement as he actively took part in sabotaging the Kryptonians efforts on Earth. At this time, a platoon from the Free Earth Movement under the command of Lois Lane attacked a Kryptonian sensor facility at Gotham City which was located in the Krypton Free Zone. They were initially overwhelmed by security pods and Team Luthor until Superman arrived who destroyed the facility and left the Terran security operatives trapped in steel. Afterwards, he began a romantic relationship with platoon leader Lois Lane; unaware that she was an agent of Lex Luthor. Working alongside Lane, he uncovered the true reason for the establishment of the Climate Purification Plant on Orchard Island whereupon he became determined to destroy it - facing the personal dilemna of causing the extinction of his own species. However, he battled Luthor and defeated the Terran security agent with the help of Lois Lane after she fell in love with Kal-El. Following the fight, Kal-El decided not to destroy the facility but rather to continue to wage the war against the Kryptonians until the planet was freed from their influence without causing the death of his kind. Notes *The Free Earth Movement features only in the Elseworlds continuity in "Unforgiven" and is not part of the New Earth universe. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams